One-on-one
by neoneon
Summary: Kagami and Aomine get into a very different kind of One-on-one... Aokaga smut/one-shot.


**One-on-one**

This was getting nowhere, Kagami thought with frustration, the ball was just going back and forth between the two aces, both dunking and stealing each other's rebounds as quickly as possible. He eyed Aomine, who had once again challenged him to a one-on-one after everybody had gone home and he had been practicing in the gym. But they had both improved so much that this game wasn't going anywhere.

"I thought I would've crushed you by now," Aomine said offhandedly, swiveling the ball on his finger, Kagami almost growled, but he'd become used to his arrogance.

"We're still tied, so you want to give up?" honestly, he was getting tired, but he refused to let Aomine know about this, so he preferred to rile him up a bit "You haven't been going easy on me, have you?" he jibed with a dangerous look

"Tch, as if I'd ever underestimate you again," came his lazy drawl, Kagami had already charged and stolen the ball from him, and with a few dribbles and one of his high jumps, he attempted to dunk it from the free-throw line. Aomine was faster and blocked his shot mid-air, and quickly stole the rebound back before making one of his formless shots and scoring.

"Fuck," Kagami cursed angrily

"You gotta do better than that," the blue-haired boy threw the rebound right into Kagami's stomach, who doubled over and grunted softly "I win."

Kagami glared at him and huffed "I'll get you next time, definitely" he threatened, although his tone was subdued, his exhaustion now plainly visible in his features, he had been practicing since the early afternoon after all, and they had played almost a full forty minutes now. Even Aomine who usually never seemed to break a sweat was shiny with perspiration, he smelled like rain. Kagami wondered with mortification why he even picked that scent up.

"I'm going to shower." he quickly uttered, grabbing the towel from the bench and practically running into the locker rooms.

"Oi, what's crawled up your ass," Aomine casually walked after him "you usually got more of a comeback when I beat you"

The redhead jumped slightly, in the midst of taking his shorts off, he turned his head towards his rival "Whatever" he replied just as casually as the other boy, immediately regretting looking at him. He was standing there, a towel thrown over his shoulders, butt naked.

Aomine caught his stare and smirked, "What are you looking at loser? Never seen another guy's cock before?" Kagami blushed and turned around quickly, wrapping his towel around his waist, he went straight for the showers, he hadn't meant to stare but come on, it was just ridiculous how well-endowed this guy was!

"Dude are you a virgin or what?" Aomine stood right next to him under the stream of the neighboring shower, seemingly not bothered at all to be naked in front of him.

Kagami grunted softly, his cheeks were still red, he knew it, but he tried to cover it up with being flushed from the heat, he was a virgin, but that was none of his business...

"Why, are _you_?" the redhead countered, which only made the blue-haired boy chuckle softly.

"Tch, Taiga," suddenly the blue-haired boy was much closer to him than before, he could feel his breath on his shoulder "I can see right through you." Aomine's placed his hands on each side of him, cornering him.

"What the fuck—", his rival's lips were on his shoulder, and all Kagami could do was stand ramrod straight, not letting his body betray him like that, "Don't you want to touch girls? With big tits, it's the best when they have big ones and squish them around your cock" Aomine whispered teasingly in his ear.

"Fuck you," Kagami growled lowly, his body was reacting to him and he didn't know why, up until now he hadn't been attracted to anyone, boy or girl, he hadn't even jerked off that much in his short teenage life. His head was just all about basketball, so he hadn't really explored his sexuality. But hearing Aomine talk so casually about sex was putting him in a spot, and there was something poking at his lower back! Oh god! "Agh! So, what if I'm a virgin? I'm not a homo, fuck off'!"

Aomine chuckled, removing his hands from around him "Alright alright, but why are you hard then?" he said, pointing at the redhead's obvious erection and stepped closer again.

"Don't fucking stare at me like that!" Kagami was getting angrier by the minute, he had never felt so embarrassed, but looking down, he saw that his rival was just as aroused as he was. His penis rising up proudly against his stomach, he glanced up to see Aomine's hungry face, looking almost as if he was going to eat him alive. Out of seemingly nowhere, a hand reached for the redhead's penis and started rubbing, and all he could do was jump slightly and groan out loud.

"You like this?" Aomine whispered softly, wrapping his hand more tightly around the other boy's cock.

"S... Stop!" Kagami ground out through his teeth, he really wanted to kick his ass but he just couldn't move, it felt as if he was frozen into place by this new sensation.

Aomine softly placed his lips on the paler boy's and continued stroking him, pressing his hard length against the crease of Kagami's hip, trailing his free hand to his lower back and between his ass cheeks. This time though, Kagami jumped away and pushed the tanned boy off of him.

"What the hell? That's my ass you fucker!" he exclaimed heatedly,

Aomine just shrugged "Well it seemed like you were gonna let me do you, so I just went with it,"

"Hell no! If anyone's gonna do the fucking, it's me!" Kagami blurted out angrily.

"Sorry but you never even fucked a woman before, so _I'm_ gonna do the fucking" Aomine replied with his usual smirk, cornering the redhead once again and crashing his lips to his harshly "Don't worry, you'll feel so good you'll let me do you a million times over"

"No!" Kagami struggled and pushed the slightly taller boy away once again "I'm not gay! I don't want this..." he didn't know why he was so afraid suddenly, he was obviously turned on by the other boy but it just confused him to no end. Men weren't supposed to do this, he wanted to do this with a future girlfriend, maybe... But why did the thought of having sex with a girl not arouse him in the slightest?

"Taiga chill," came Aomine's soft drawl, pulling him out of his thoughts "Look, you're obviously attracted to me, but it doesn't mean that you're gay."

Kagami left out a defeated sigh, he couldn't decide whether to push the other boy away or just go with the flow, his erection was bordering on painful at the moment, he'd never felt this way before "What else does it mean? I..." he looked down at his feet, uncertainty clouding his mind.

"Do you like me?" Aomine muttered, the redhead's gaze caught his again

"You're a friend, I guess..."

Aomine chuckled, ever the arrogant asshole "What I mean is, have you had feelings like this for another person? Man or woman."

"No." Kagami had answered quicker than expected, and suddenly it clicked within him, it was so much clearer now, he averted his eyes again, feeling ashamed "Only you..."

Aomine's lips were on his so fast, he stumbled back against the wall, his back hit the shower-tap and freezing water rained down on them, his hands shot up to grab the blue-haired boy's shoulders, pulling him into him now without reservations.

They shifted slightly, one of Aomine's hands tracing a slow path down the paler boy's back, until he reached his toned ass, Kagami couldn't help but let out a low growl as the tan boy dipped a finger between his cheeks and traced the outline of his hole "Ahh, w-wait" the words came out of his mouth in a helpless stutter as he felt Aomine rub his hard shaft against his own all the while tracing his slowly puckering hole.

"Relax" Aomine ordered hoarsely against his lips, traveling kisses down his neck and onto his collarbone, his free hand caressed his hipbone and up to his flat nipple. The contact of his wet finger with the nub made him leave out an uncharacteristically high-pitched moan, and he pressed himself closer to the tan boy.

The finger tracing his anus slowly prodded now, and Kagami almost jumped, but he could hear Aomine's ragged breath against his ear and he calmed down slightly. Obviously Aomine was just as aroused as he was. His finger was now pushing in and out of him and he let out another moan "Oh god..." he hissed

"Hurts?" Aomine asked in between harsh breaths

"N-no, ah!" he bit his lip as another finger joined and the tan boy started pumping them in and out making him reach a completely new state of arousal. He reached for Aomine's neck and crashed his lips onto his, a battle of tongues and teeth ensuing. He was not going to forgo his pride just because he was feeling so good, he had to do something to make the stoic boy moan just as loudly as himself. He debated with what to do while Aomine's fingers suddenly reached a spot within him that made him literally cry out and he could feel his cock dripping with precum, there was definitely no blood left in his head because he could see Aomine's lips moving but no sound reached his ears.

"-gami, oi, Kagami, don't pass out you pussy!" Kagami's eyes snapped open at the sound and he only just realized that he was kneeling on the floor, his back still against the tiled wall of the shower.

"Woah, did you cum?" the redhead didn't respond, his eyes were fixated on Aomine's hard cock, nestled between a crown of blue-black hairs, and he knew exactly what to do to get back at this cocky bastard for making him lose himself like this. He lunged at him and the force of it made the tan boy stumble and fall on his ass "What the—"

Kagami didn't even let him finish, because he grabbed the other boy's manhood and wrapped his lips around the head, swiveling his tongue around. Aomine actually moaned for the first time and one of his hands grabbed the nape of his head, tangling in the short red hairs. Kagami smirked and took him all in his mouth, stroking the parts he couldn't reach with his mouth, soon the tanned boy was groaning out in earnest and Kagami didn't stop until he was harshly pushed onto his back, Aomine looming over him like a hungry panther.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he warned, his face only an inch or so away from his. Transfixed, all Kagami could do was swallow and watch as Aomine aligned his thick, hard cock to his hole.

Slowly, he forced himself into the redhead and stifled a groan, as incredibly tight walls enveloped his head "Fuck you're tight." he cursed, pressing himself in without much restraint, Kagami swallowed a whimper, not willing to further embarrass himself, but this was so painful, he grabbed Aomine's shoulder instinctively and dug his fingernails into the soft skin there

Aomine grunted and thrust himself into him to the hilt.

"Aahah!" Kagami kicked himself inwardly for letting out such a helpless sound, but Aomine didn't chuckle or make fun of him this time, their eyes met and both remained completely still for a moment.

"You gotta stop clenching so hard" Aomine instructed with a soft sigh, "Does it hurt a lot?" Kagami probably didn't realize it but there were tears in his eyes. He looked kinda cute, Aomine mused, his cheeks all flushed, lips bruised from their ardent kissing and eyes glistening with tears like that. He traced the redhead's side and pulled one of his legs onto his hip, adjusting his angle. Then pulled out slightly and thrust right back in, listening to Kagami's every gasp and cry.

Slowly, the pain was subdued by sheer pleasure and Kagami met his rival thrust for thrust, Aomine's size was overwhelming and making him feel so full, but every time he moved, he touched that soft spot inside of him that almost made him want to scream. The tanned boy's breath tickled his neck and he was panting loudly, his raspy voice made Kagami shiver. One of Aomine's hands wrapped around his erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts, Kagami hissed softly, he was already almost there.

He looked at the tanned boy, his eyes were fixed on his for a moment until their lips met once again in a battle of tongues. Aomine's taste was overwhelming, spicy and wild just like him, and he wondered what the tanned teen thought about him.

"You look so sweet, Taiga" his deep voice reached his ears, Kagami blushed and punched him a little in the shoulder.

"I'm seriously gonna kill you after this, ahh" Aomine's teasing rubbed him the wrong way but this bastard was just making him feel so damn good.

"I'm gonna cum," Aomine admitted, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, reaching that special spot inside him over and over again, and Kagami knew he was close to release as well.

That tight knot inside of him was pulling and pulling taut, his whole body felt like it was on fire and he couldn't do anything but let out a curse and a soundless scream as he came, his cum spraying out in jets as Aomine continued to pump him.

Everything after this was a blur as Aomine suddenly pulled out and rubbed his own erection, Kagami eyed him, exhaustion taking over, but he couldn't take his eyes off the boy looming over him, stroking himself furiously, the tip of his cock had taken an angry red color. Suddenly Aomine let out a loud, raspy moan and splashes of hot, sticky cum covered his chest and stomach.

"Ah damn..." Aomine grunted, collapsing on top of the redhead, who took the brunt of his weight without much trouble.

"Get off me, bastard" Kagami grumbled, he didn't really mind it anymore but he would rather die than admit this to his rival.

"Yeah yeah..." Aomine sighed and rolled over

"Shit, it hurts!" Kagami whined, touching the sore spot, appalled to see blood on his finger "I'm never letting you do this again!"

"We'll see about that..." the cocky Touou ace replied offhandedly, earning himself a punch to the side.

The next day, when Seirin's coach Riko had demanded everyone take off their shirts for a check up on their progress, Kagami flushed red, first refusing to disrobe. His chest was covered in bruises from last night, and his back was black and blue from being pushed against various hard surfaces by that brutal asshole.

"Bakagami!" Riko exclaimed angrily "What the hell happened, did you get into a fight or something? You aren't even walking right today."

"Um... yea, sorry..." the redhead averted his eyes, Riko snorted, eying a spot near his neck suspiciously

"What kind of violent girl are you dating, you moron..." she muttered under her breath as she passed, Kagami's flush darkened

 _If only she knew..._

* * *

 **Hey guys… Haven't written anything in a very very long time… I found my old folder of fanfiction recently and started sorting through it and this one stood out. I also have a few other stories that I kinda wanna explore more. I was stuck in the vortex of walking dead fanfiction for a while but I can't seem to write for that show so I'll stick to my favourite anime.**

 **Anyway, this is my first time writing yaoi, I never really liked the typical dynamics what with the seme/uke and whatever, so I picked a particularly difficult pairing, which I enjoy... Ok so that's all... Please review!  
**


End file.
